


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by dadsBBQparty



Series: Northan Android AU [2]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Android AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/pseuds/dadsBBQparty
Summary: Androids scared him, but this one... He had a soft spot for him.





	Wouldn't It Be Nice

Ethan held Shaun in his arms as if he was never going to let go. They were in the hospital. The blaring white was giving Ethan a headache, but the happiness that grew in his heart to know that Shaun was safe overcame any negative feelings he felt for the hospital. 

As much as he hated androids, it was that android that saved Shaun’s life. Norman. He was terrified of what he could do- a machine that had privately expressed such deep emotions for him. Although, if it wasn't for him, Shaun wouldn't be with him. 

Shaun was asleep but stable. Grace had been in and out of the room, and she had left to get food from a few blocks down. She had been deeply apologetic since she found out who the true killer was. Perhaps buying dinner was the first step to forgiveness. 

The door opened, and Ethan sighed. “Thank you, I'm starving,” he said softly. 

“Shame I didn't bring food,” a man’s voice muttered, walking to the end of the bed. 

Ethan looked over, letting out a sigh at the android who entered the room. He looked unscathed, even though he knew it was untrue. He had his arms folded, looking down at Ethan as if he was analyzing the situation. 

“Norman,” Ethan sighed, letting go to sit up and watch the android. He wanted to trust him, but he could never be sure. He did deviate already- he was as unpredictable as, well, any human. “Why are you here?” 

“I wanted to make sure Shaun was doing okay. I read the reports, but…” Norman shrugged his shoulders, gesturing to the boy. “Can I see him, please, Ethan?” he asked. 

Norman helped him out of jail. Norman was the one who saved Shaun. Ethan sighed, letting go of Shaun slightly as Norman approached him. The android sat on the opposite side of the bed, gently setting his hand on his forehead. “He's not as warm as he was when I found him. That's good…” he whispered. 

“Yeah,” Ethan said softly. Norman looked over at him and smiled, catching him off guard at the look. If it wasn't for the spinning circle on the side of his head, Ethan could have forgotten he wasn't human. Maybe Norman actually did care about Shaun. 

“He'll probably be asleep for the next twenty minutes,” Norman said calmly, moving his hand away from Shaun. Ethan gasped softly when he noticed Norman had grabbed his hand instead. “Ethan, I was serious when I told you I loved you,” he whispered, placing his other hand on the top of Ethan’s. His eyes showed desperation. “I thought I would be terminated by now, but I- I…” With both of his hands on Ethan’s, the tired father knew he wouldn't be able to pry it away very easily. “I have kept everything… quiet. I encrypt the files of our meetings before I see anyone who could read my memories-” He let out a depressed sigh. “I don't want to be destroyed, but I want to be…” He shook his head, letting go of Ethan. 

“You want… to be with me?” he asked calmly, watching Norman turn away from him. The android nodded. 

“I'm sorry… I have no program to control these… emotions,” he explained. “Nothing to tell me not to tell you that. I just… jumped into it.” 

“Sounds pretty… human to me,” Ethan replied. 

“I'm built to analyze crime scenes, but nothing told me if this was a good idea or not,” Norman replied.

“You saved my son’s life. Say all the stupid things you want to me,” Ethan said, attempting to joke. 

“You thought that was stupid?” Norman asked, his face falling. 

Ethan looked up at him, sighing before he shook his head. “It wasn't stupid… at least you waited until my son was safe to tell me.” 

“Oh,” Norman said, letting out a nervous sound. “I'm sorry. I-” 

“Won't you get in trouble?” Ethan asked. “If I said yes, I mean.” 

“I-I don't know,” Norman admitted to him. “I've never heard of… a human with an android before. There are certainly no laws against it… yet. Although, I'm willing to risk it.” 

Ethan smiled slightly. He reached over, taking Norman’s hand again. The FBI prototype looked at him, holding his hand back. 

“Androids terrify me,” Ethan admitted to him. “They're… meant to follow orders, but it's not always that way. You're even proof of that… but… Norman, you don't scare me. Not anymore, at least.”

“Thank you, I suppose,” Norman replied softly. 

Ethan leaned closer to him, pressing a kiss against his cheek gently. His skin was smooth and lacked the heat of a human being, but it wasn't awful. It was nice. 

“Keep it secret, but I would be happy to ‘go out’ with you. We'll figure it out,” he told him softly as the android stood up from the bed. He was grinning ear to ear. 

“Thank you,” he said to him. He walked to Ethan’s side of the bed, pressing a kiss against his forehead softly. “I'll see you soon- or I'll call you.” 

“Just show up sometime-,” Ethan said with a smile before Norman left the room. He wondered what he was in for, but his gut told him it'd probably be one of his better dates.


End file.
